Shared Dreams
by Fluben
Summary: Bassed on an episode on season one I didn't like how it ended with Rigsby and Van Pelt's kiss being interupted after her boyfriend tried to kill them all so I changed it. This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good.


Van Pelt had just been freed from her hand cuffs and managed to get back into the CBI after trying to run away from her so called 'boyfriend' Dan. She ran straight to the men's bathroom where Rigsby was just being set free his cuffs.

Van Pelt ran in just as the officer was leaving. She saw him and realised that although he was slightly shaken he was alive and well. She ran to him relief spreading across both of their faces as they'd spent the past half hour worrying about the fate of the other. She opened her arms and embraced pulled herself into his chest. Be put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

The tears where now streaming don't her face "It's alright" Rigsby replied holding her close. He looked down at her, she was still crying slightly he moved his head closer to hers. Now they were slowly getting closer Van Pelt was on her toes when her lips finally crushed against Rigsby's.

He kissed her passionately he'd been waiting for this moment since she first joined the CBI a few months ago. But then she pulled away, Rigsby was confused he had felt her kissing back. "I'm sorry" she said "For everything, for Dan."

"it's all okay" he replied "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled then pushed her hands up his back over his neck and into his hair. Then closing her hands into loose fists she pulled his head down to hers whispered "I love you too" and then pressed her lips against her's in one quick forceful movement. They where still smiling as they kissed. Rigsby couldn't stop himself his tongue burst threw into her mouth she welcomed it. It was furious, passionate and amazing. It was what they had been wanting for months.

Van Pelt pulled her hands down back down from his hair but this time on the front of his shirt. She started to undo his buttons but got frustrated and ripped his shirt apart his buttons flying off. She pushed her hands against his chest his muscular stomach emitting it's warmth onto her cold hands. It made him shiver. When he realised what she wanted he put his hands under her buttocks and pulled her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and at the same time she threw her arms around his neck.

She pulled her lips away and Rigsby took this opportunity to rip her shirt open she then pulled it off her arms and freed her torso. Rigsby was overwhelmed as he starred at her breasts they where the perfect size for him to cup in his hand. While he was undoing her bra Van Pelt's lips found their way back to Rigsby's. She pressed her lips against his and at the same moment her bra came off showing her perky pink nipples before they where crushed against Rigsby's hot chest.

At that moment Rigsby lowered Van Pelt to the floor and lay on top of her leaving space between them so he could admire her body. The floor was cold and it caused her to shiver and her nipples to erect. She looked down and saw the bulge sticking out in Rigsby's pants so she reached forward "Let's see what you've got" she said cheekily as she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. On the way back she stroked his bulging penis and it tensed.

They started to kiss again this time Van Pelt started to pull down her own pants. She left her under ware on, she wasn't going to give it away. He looked down at what she had done he pulled his fingers out of her her kissed her once on the throat and started to make his way down. Kissing her left collar bone then just above her left breast. Then when he got to her nipple he kissed it then bit it lightly. This made her groan slightly in the satisfaction. He kept going down after that kissing her belly button and stopped just about her under ware.

They were deep green and lacey he pulled them down slowly with his hands. He was hovering over her clitoris. He kissed it once and she twitched slightly. He then moved done slightly party her lips with his fingers he stimulated her with her tongue. "Mmmmmm Wayne"

He continued and she kept moaning and saying his name. She was so wet he decided it was time. Hour moved back up. He kissed her once more on the throat before going to her kips. She kissed him once and bit his lip slightly "Love me" she whispered.

He took her orders and slowly started to push his erect penis into her wet pussy. He went slowly but then started to pick up speed. She was moaning a little and kissing him biting on his lip. At the same time Rigsby had one hand next to her head holding him steady and the other massaging her left breast. He began to speed up as he could feel the muscles inside her vagina tensing. "FUCK ME RIGSBY" she screamed, her speech slightly affected by her body rocking from Rigsby's thrusting.

She was about to come and when she did she screamed and at the same moment Rigsby came with her. They where both breathing heavily. Exhausted and satisfied she kissed him one more time then he rolled over onto the cold floor and lay next to her. "I... love you... Grace" His words interrupted by his heavy breathing. "I don't care... What the rules say... I'd leave the CBI for you."

THE END


End file.
